


Mother's Day

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Family Fluff, Mother's Day, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara wakes up with Cat in her arms and Carter being sneaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

Sleep slowly slips away from Kara and she grins at the sight of blond curls covering the pillow beside her. She pulls the woman in her arms closer, careful not to wake her. Before she can drift back off to sleep quiet footsteps outside the bedroom door draw her attention. When Carter pushes his way into the room she’s curious, until the two bouquets of roses come into view, one yellow (her favorite) and one orange (Cat’s favorite). Keeping her breathing steady she watches him work.

The two rose bouquets are joined by two cards and then by two identically wrapped packages. Once the objects have been arranged on nightstands just so Carter exits the room once more and returns a few moments later with a breakfast tray loaded with food.

He settles the tray on the dresser carefully then shuffles his way onto the bed at his mother’s side. When he comes to a stop he grins widely, “ Happy Mother’s Day, Moms!” he says happily, snatching Cat from sleep and painting Kara’s face with a look of shock. “I made breakfast,” he says cheerily even as he snuggles between them after climbing over Cat.

“Did you triple the recipe?” Cat asks sleepily even while turning to wrap him in her embrace.

“Yep.” Kara has remained quiet this whole while, finally realizing that Carter placed roses, a card and a gift on her side of the bed, just as he had Cat’s. Carter had gotten her something for Mother’s Day. He saw her as his mom. Tears well up in her eyes and she curses herself because she doesn’t even know what the gift is yet. Doesn’t matter though, it's something Carter didn’t have to get.

“Don’t cry, Ma,” Carter says from his spot between Kara and Cat, “I can throw it all away.”

Kara shakes her head, “No, Carter, no that’s not what I want.” She reaches out to pull Carter into her arms, “I just can’t believe you got me something for Mother’s Day.”

Carter smiles, snuggles against her even as Cat moves closer to them, arm wrapping around them both, “You’re my Ma. Why wouldn’t I get you something for Mother’s Day?”

Kara doesn’t respond just holds Carter as tight as is safe, “I love you, Carter.”

“I love you too, Ma,” he says quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write a drabble where Carter has a gift for Kara on mother's day ?


End file.
